Love is Strong (SYOC)
by UnknownCommenter
Summary: You need courage and kindness to be The One. You need bravery and inner beauty to believe they could be The One. Its far until the end but could a group of rebels make the end around the corner. Two princes. 20 girls. 1 crown. A big group of rebels. A fierce competition
1. About

Two Princes. 35 girls. Each one special in some way. Can your character survive the selection without getting broken into pieces, taken by rebels, or getting killed by someone in the selection. This is my first FanFiction so please help me out. Good luck i will post the application next. 0/35 spots full.


	2. Application

Application: Please PM me your application, and i want some mean girls, dramatic girls, nice girls, and maybe some killers. Make sure your person is unique, no copies please. If you have someone boring i wont accept your application, also i will reveal who got in after i get all my 20 girls.

Name:

Parents old caste:

Family:

Age:

Height;

BodyType:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Personality:

Why should she be chosen:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Will she have any changes when she gets a makeover?, and if so what?

Attitude towards the princes:

Has she had boyfriends or girlfriends before?

Reaction to being selected:

Job:

Extra:


	3. MEET THE ROYAL FAMILY!

Meet the Royal Family!

Prince Alexander, He is the crowned prince, Nickname Xander

Prince Christian, He is Prince Alexander's twin, Nickname Chris

Princess Lilian, She is their sister, She is 6, Nickname Lily

Prince Shal, She is their brother, he is 10, No Nickname

Queen America, You know her, she is pregnant with another boy, 7 months

King Maxon, You know him, He is charming as always


	4. Chapter 1- The Selected

Prince Alexander POV

"Sweetie are you ok?" My mom looked at me with worrying eyes.

"I'm fine, i'm just a little nervous announcing the selected to everyone."

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine, besides your brother is helping you out."

"I hope the selected would like me," I thought about the selected only liking my brother and not me all the time. My brother is more serious and flirty while i'm an awkward mess.

I hear Conny in the background introducing us to the stage (I never met the old Report host but my mom told me that he got too old or something like that).

"And welcome to the Report. We have something special today because today Prince Christian and Prince Alexander are announcing the selected"

We go onstage and me and my brother sit down next to the envelopes sitting on the table.

"Ok, so before we get started, Queen America, do you have anything to say to the everyone if they get selected."

My mom walks up to Conny. " Well all I have to say is good luck and be yourself because everyone else is taken. Also if there is a rebel attack, RUN." My mom starts laughing, "just kidding, don't worry just be yourself and don't be a spoiled brat."

"Nice advice Queen America, anyway lets get on with this ok say the names."

I go first and opened the first envelope "Avery Jacelyn Cortsen" there is a picture of a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and amazing chocolate brown eyes. I smiled, she seemed sweet.

My brother opened the second envelope "Angelina Noelle Sparks" there was a picture of a girl with dark dirty blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. She had some looks, I smiled again. My brother did a boyish grin.

Soon all the names were popping up Delta Sharp, Ayesha Sighania, Eris Whitewood, Bristol Meyers, Isabelle Flentwick, Jazlyn Evans, Callie cole, Cealana Volkova, Jessamine Nicole Jenkins, Monday Ella Overly, Jessy Durham, Cynthia Kingston, Olivia Summers, Laney Francis, Midna Skye Rivers, Haven Fi Sparks. The last two names were a lot different than the rest.

I opened my last envelope "Emily Leger" my mom who was currently drinking water spit up a bit and my father kept his face stoic even though i can see through him, I think they know this girl

My brother opened his last letter "Diamond Ambers"

That's when my father lost his stoic face and it turned into a worried face. Who were these people and why did they worry my parents?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction. If i got a name wrong or if you want to give me feedback please PM me or comment


	5. Chapter 2- Who Is It Going To Be

Hi people, this chapter is going to be longer than the other chapter so enjoy. BTW you will learn more about the girls as we get into the story, right now we are focusing on the princes. Ok lets start...

Prince Christian's POV

"Brother, the girls are here" Xander walked into the room dressed in a white suit and a black tie. "You're not even dressed yet, come on call your maids." He went into my closet and was figuring out what to dress me in.

"Go away, i can dress myself and i dont need my maids" He stares at me for a really long time, looking at me like he was about to say something to me. He did not though he walked out while his face remained stoic.

Hmm, what is the sexiest thing i can wear. While walking into my closet i keep a look out for my black button down shirt and my dark blue jeans. Finally i get dressed and head down the stairs.

"Hello your majesty, you look quite charming today." Uncle Carter was at the door.

"Thank you, and you know you don't have to call me your majesty, we are practically family."

"I'll remember that next time" He gave me a smile and opened the door.

Wow, i have never seen so much beauty in my life. I see a light brown haired girl with pale grey eyes, hmmm i am pretty sure that is Midna Skye Rivers. There are a some girls i recognize like Delta Sharp, Diamond Ambers, Emily Leger, Jessamine Nicole Jenkins, and Monday Ella Overly. The girls get up to bow, "Ladies please sit, sorry i'm late, i overslept" i say while i give them a grin.

"Christian, you were supposed to be here hours ago and in a suit." Xander looks furious with me and i have to say he looks like mom the second, between the red hair and the furious look i can't tell the difference.

"Christian," my mother looks at me with her sweet eyes which only means she is going to yell at me.

"Yes mom," I close my eyes and get really for the fire in her voice.

She leans in to my ear and whispers with such darkness in her voice, "You know not to be late next time right?"

I sigh, "yes mother."

She switches to a smile. "Good morning girls, you may eat while waiting to talk to my son's Prince Alexander and Prince Christian. I'm sure you girls are quite hungry. Ok first girl is Angelina Noelle Sparks."

I walk to the interview room and Angelina walks next to me with grace and a huge smile. Today she is wearing a tiffany blue with diamonds that goes in a little above the knees (  _  ).

"Hi Lady Angelina," She curtseys as i say hi. "You look lovely this morning."

She smiles and says "Thank you, you look nice as well."

"Thank you, do you like it here so far."

"Yeah this place is so beautiful, i especially love the garden."

"So- " I was interupted by my brother.

"Your time is up brother."

I sigh and give him a death look, "goodbye Lady Angelina, I look forward to see you later, maybe tomorrow we can go on a walk in the gardens after lunch."

She smiles, "I would love that."

The next girl is Avery Jacelyn Cortsen, i read her application before all the girls came, she enjoys animals and the outdoors.

Avery comes in the room and walks over to me. She is wearing a red dress with a beautiful top that i can't describe ( .es/images/large/e0yf1f/Beaded%20Red%20Nude%20Floral%20Embroidery%20Sherri%20Hill%2011171%20Prom%20Dress%20159_  ).

"Hello Lady Avery," I give her a charming smile, she looks a little nervous as she curtseys.

"Hi Prince Christian, please call me Avery."

"So do you like it here so far."

"I'm only here because my brother dared me to come." I kind of got struck by her answer, why wouldnt she want to be here in a castle.

"So you don't want to be here." I was so confused, why would she not want to be here.

"Yeah, i'm missing my job and stuff, but I don't mind getting to know you."

"Ok well our time is up so yeah."

"Bye Prince Christian." She waves as she walks to my brother.

I don't know about her, maybe i should get to know her, maybe i shouldn't. Next coming to see me is Ayesha Sighania, I wonder if her outfit is as interesting as her name. She walked in wearing a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline and some lace at the bottom (  .  )

"Goodmorning Lady Ayesha." I take one good look at her, she is very beautiful with her dark brown hair with 3 blue streaks.

"Goodmorning Prince Christian," she curtseys. "How are you."

"Good thank you, and you." She is the only one so far that asked me that question.

"Good, your palace is so beautiful."

"I like your hair." I feel the conversation dying down waiting for my brother to get her.

"Chris, your time is up," my brother calls from the other end of the room.

4 HOURS LATER!

"hmm this is a hard decision, we need two selected to go." I say, right now we are in our shared office looking at all the applications and who shall go and who shall stay.

"I did not really connect with Laney, I feel like she is a little boring," my brother stared at her application.

"I thought that Ayesha, as interesting as her name was, the conversation died down, i did not see anything in her."

"I agree, so do we know who is going home now."

"Yes, lets go downstairs to the women's room to announce who is leaving." We walk downstairs to the women's room and see all the girls sitting down and doing something, some are watching TV, drawing, reading, and Avery is sitting at the window.

"Good afternoon ladies, we are going to announce who is leaving," I say. Looking at the girls some of them look nervous, shocked, some seem like they don't care, and some are crossing their fingers to stay. "I will be announcing one and my brother Prince Alexander will be announcing one."

"Ok the first person leaving is Ayesha Sighania." Ayesha stands up and walks out with a sad face.

"Next person to leave is Laney Francis." My brother stays stoic as Laney walks out the door.

"Ok well now i hope tha-" Suddenly before finishing my sentence the rebel alarm sounded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for reading this chapter, i hope it left you wanting to read more. Anyway soon i have to talk about when the updates are going to come because i'm about to get really busy. Next chapter is going to have a really important author's note at the end, so remember to READ IT!.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 3- Christian's TWO New Dates

There was a little confusion about the dress pictures, so if you want to see the pictures go on my info page and it will be there. Anyway sorry for my late update, i guess its a late update, anyway stay tuned to the end to read a very important author's note.

Prince Alexander's POV

As the rebel alarm sounded guards came in and got us to the tunnel to the safe house. I remember when I was little we were in the safe room and the rebels got in and blew the place up with dynamite. My mom was 6 months pregnant with a unborn baby. She got seriously hurt and had a miscarriage, she was so upset. She did not want to have anymore babies, but that did not last, of course now we have Shal and Lillian. Up to that day we still keep the safe rooms, but we do have a safe house for the royal family. You press on the wall somewhere, go down the stairs, get in the car, drive in a tunnel, and go to a house that (since you can speed) is only 10 minutes away. It has a living room, dining room, kitchen, 2 bathrooms, four bedrooms, (each bedroom has four bunk beds, so a total of 8 beds each) and a LARGE security system with lots of guards. While thinking of the house i realize that we are already there.

"Your majesty we have reached the house." A guard opens my door and takes me in the house.

"Thank you." My parents and the selected are already here so I take a seat next to my parents in the dining room.

"So father how bad is it." I look at my father as he is reading papers about this attack.

"So far i can say that we are going to be here for 3 days, the rebels are tearing apart the castle looking for us." My father looks at me then at the selected. "Why dont you go and show the ladies to their room."

I leave the kitchen where some girls are panicking and some don't even care. "Ladies it turns out that we are going to be here for a while so I will show you to your rooms."

"Wait we are going to be here, sharing a room overnight." A girl yells

"Yeah how long is this going to take." All the sudden all the girls start talking and breaking into a fight with one and other. Suddenly I hear a whistle and I look up and see my brother.

"Now ladies, we will put you in a room, you will stay in that room until further notice. You will not argue about this situation, just be glad that we have a safe house that we can stay in. My brother and I will be coming in to talk to you soon. Now in room 1 we have Diamond Ambers, Emily Leger, Isabelle Flentwick, Angelina Noelle Sparks, Avery- Jocelyn Cortsen, and Olivia summers. In room 2 Jazlyn Evans, Cealana Volkova, Haven Fi Sparks, Midna Skye Rivers, Jessamine Nicole Jenkins, Bristol Meyers, and Cynthia Kingston. In room 3 we have Dela Sharp, Eris Whitewood, Monday Ella Overly, Callie Cole, and Jessy Durham." My brother finishes and waits for them to move, they did not, "What are you waiting for, GO!" They quickly move to the rooms.

"Nice one bro." I look at him and stretch my hand out for our handshake.

"Thanks." He takes my hand and we do our handshake.

"Well i think we should go and talk to them now." I say and my brother sighs.

"Ok, I take room 1, you take 2, then i take 2, and you take 3, then i'll take 3, then you take 1." As complicated as that sounded I got it.

"Ok." I said and went up to room 2.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Prince Christian's POV- 1 day after the rebel attack.

Right now I have no clue what to wear to my very first date. Maybe black? No I always wear that, maybe white? nah that's Xanders thing. hmmm, oh I know blue. I pick out a blue, black and white button down and some dark blue pants. After getting dressed I go down to my date's room. I knock on the door feeling very nervous, I hope she does not sense the nervousness. Suddenly the door opens up.

"Hi Prince Christian." She looks beautiful in a blue dress with a low neckline but not too low with diamonds lining the top.

"You look beautiful, are you ready to go." We are going to a dinner and a movie, a place 5 minutes away from the castle. As we are walking down the stairs I think of a question, "could you ever like me"

She smiles and says "I like being friends and if I grow in this castle to love you then well I don't know because it will never happen." She changes her mood away from the question and says, "well the car is here."

I help her in the car and an awkward silence fills the car ride. I just can't believe no this one girl I like does not want to be with me.

As we get out of the car the paparazzi swarm us with flashes and questions, I quickly grabbed her hand and we ran into the restaurant. Good thing that the paparazzi are not allowed in the restaurant. We sat down at the center table, everyone in the restaurant stared at us like we were fresh meat.

She looks a little nervous as she says, "why are all these people staring at us, I know you're the prince and all and i'm one of the selected but, seriously this is annoying."

"Well you have to get used to it if you are going to be in the selection." She gives me a look and I grab her hand. "I think that there should be hope for us to be together, I really like you."

"Look i know, but I just don't want to do that, i'm sick and tired of this selection and it just started. Also you didn't have to go out of the palace just to impress me and beg me that there is a chance for us, i'm a fighter and i'm missed where I live. The only reason why I came here was because of my brother and I would love to go back and see my family and friends." After that big speech she stormed out the restaurant and went in the car, I followed her out and got into the car. Again reporters and paparazzi swarmed us and asked questions but we ignored them and went back to the palace grounds.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I walked through the castle and wondered whose room I should go to to talk, hmmm, I see Lady Monday's maid walking around, "excuse me but can you tell Lady Monday that i will be coming over in 15 minutes."

"Certainly Prince Christian," she walks almost runs to Lady Monday's room.

I go up to my room and get dressed in something more casual, a short sleeve blue button down and some white shorts. I also got a little drunk, I have always had that problem of drinking when I don't get what I want. I walk downstairs to Lady Monday's room, I knock on the door and she opens it wearing a blue one shoulder dress with diamonds lining the straps and sweetheart neckline, the dress had a high slit that went up the leg. "High Lady Monday, you look beautiful, want to go for a walk."

She flashed a flirty smile, "of course, I know a great place in the garden." She had a look in her eyes, it looked like she was up to something but i didn't care.

She lead me to the garden and to a tree near the castle she turned me around and started kissing me, I barely knew the girl and here I was standing making out with her. She lead my hand up towards her dress buttons. Of course since I was drunk I followed and unbuttoned her dress, it was a good thing there were no guards anywhere near us. She took off her shirt and I broke our kiss to help her. I quickly opened my eyes to realize that we were going to far, "Monday, as much as I want to finish this we are getting too far." I see her smile, then I look behind me, All the selected, my parents, and my brother were staring at us.

"What the hell," my brother stormed off and Lady Angelina (his date today) followed him and tried to cool him down.

"Christian Schreave, put your shirt back on and come with us." My mom sounded mad, this was not good, I was in trouble. I looked at the selected girls they all looked hurt and i feel bad. I follow my parents to their room and my mom loses it and starts yelling.

" **CHRISTIAN, HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS US AND YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT. WE GAVE YOU A SELECTION FOR YOU AND YOUR BROTHER, WE DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!"** My mom has not been this mad since my sister was playing with a knife and accidently killed a guard, and I have to say I got blamed for that. " **I'M 7MONTHS PREGNANT, I DON'T NEED THIS STRESS FROM YOU AND I DON'T NEED YOUR ATTITUDE."**

My dad starts rubbing her back. "Calm down America, I can handle this."

If looks can kill, my mom just murdered my dad, "Maxon every time you say you're going to handle it, it never gets handled."

"Not this time my dear, just go and get some rest."

My mom walks away but of course she says, "I'm still not your dear."

After my mom is out of earshot my father says, "Look what you did was wrong but I did that in my selection to so when your mom asks you if I talked to you and yelled at you say yes."

"Thanks dad, and you did the same thing?"

"Yeah," he looked nervous, i'm guessing that he was not supposed to tell me that. Anyway I walk out of his room and walk to my bedroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hoped you enjoyed that chapter, I know I did. Before we get to when i'm going to update I have to ask, who was Christians mystery date? comment down below who you thought it was and i will tell you who it was next chapter. Anyway so I start school September 5th which I think is a Friday so once school starts i will update every Wednesday, if I have any plans or anything like that I will tell you. Also sorry for the sort of late update, I had no clue what this chapter was going to be about.


	7. Chapter 4- The dead girl

Hey peeps, wait did I really just type that? Who cares, I do what I want, right?! Anyway here is the new chapter:

Alexander's POV

After what happened yesterday with Christian, I have been going on some more dates, every girl likes me and not Christian because i'm not a player. Wait if I am dating all these girls, I guess I am a player. Whatever, I think I will invite someone on a date. I find a piece of paper flying around my room and grab a pen and start scribbling on the paper.

 _Dear Jessamine_

 _Would you like to meet me in front of the women's room in an hour?_

I quickly fold the paper in half and give it to a maid passing by.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Unknown POV

"Ok girls we need a plan, if we are going to win, we need to eliminate the other girls." Those girls were going down, my parents are going to be so proud of me.

One girl speaks intimately "Lady Avery seems to be Christians favorite and Lady Angelina is Alexander's favorite, so should we start with them?" Wow she has no experience with this kind of stuff.

"Ladies we must save the favorites for later, here is the plan: We start with eliminating some of the girls who would get in our way, we kill them during the rebel attacks so it would seem like the rebels did it."

"Wait, won't the rebels kill us." This stupid girl, she needs a brain.

"I am one of the rebel leaders, I will tell them not to kill you guys because now you are working with the rebels. Anyway the next rebel attack is going to be tomorrow so make friends with a girl and go to the roof."

"Why the roof," A different girl asked.

"Because the roof is not connected to the safe house passage, it has an old safe room so that we can kill the girl then go into one of the safe rooms that are near the roof. I told the rebels to come in through the roof which is where we will be." As I finished my sentence a girl stood up and paced.

"Which girl?" I really did not think of that, I got all the girls profiles out and put the girls out on a table.

"Hmm….. I think-"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Prince Alexander's POV

I stood outside of the women's room waiting for Jessamine when I saw Delta coming out of the women's room. She looked at me a curtseyed.

"Goodmorning Prince Alexander, how was your day so far." She had a sweet look in her eye and a big smile on her face. She was wearing a purple two piece ball gown with a high neck and beaded top and a separate full skirt.

"Goodmorning Lady Delta, my day so far is good. You look beautiful, you must appreciate your maids." She giggled when I said that. Her soft brown eyes looked very good with her Chocolate brown hair that was put up in a braided high ponytail.

She started looking at the clock that was on the wall, "I'm sorry but can we talk later, I have a date with your brother." She quickly walked away, disappearing behind the brown wall.

Five minutes later Jessamine appeared around the same corner. She went into a curtsey, "Goodmorning Prince Alexander." She looked a little paranoid as I held my arm out for her to take.

"Don't worry Lady Jessamine." She let out a nervous laugh as she took my arm. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a sequined top and a flared out bottom. She looked absolutely beautiful. "You look lovely today."

"Thank you," She stayed silent like she did not trust me.

"So are you happy to be here," not seeing what question I could ask without her giving me information about herself, honestly I was scared of her.

"Yes but I do miss my family." Finally some information and just as I want to know more we get to where we were going.

"Do you like movies." She looked at me with a 'Thank god I don't have to talk to you anymore' expression on her face.

"I like movies."

I chose a crime movie about police officer that died in an accident and he is reliving all the important moments in his life. I watch as she stares at the screen enjoying the movie, not talking to me. At the end of the movie I tell her a deal, "If you don't wish to share much of your personal life with me, I understand, but I need a favor."

She looked at me wide eyes, "Ok but what is the favor."

"I can tell by the look in your eye that you are very curious but you don't want anyone knowing about you. So I wont ask any personal questions and you get to tell me what the selected are saying about me or what their behavior is. Its like a mission and I need someone I can trust. Weirdly I trust you." She nods her head and shakes my hand, We have a deal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As I was going to dinner I noticed something, there in front of me was a secret door WIDE OPEN! It was a secret door which means that someone who was not supposed to be in there was in there. I close the door and rush to dinner. I barge through the doors and the room goes silent, "um, mother, father I have something to tell you." I fast walk to my seat and sit down next to Lady Angelina. "One of the secret doors in the palace were left open." They gasp and my father excuses himself to talk to the guards. I look over at the ladies, none of them heard. Lady Delta and Lady Monday were talking about something and Lady Angelina was talking to a very sad Lady Avery. I excuse myself and go to my room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

UNKNOWN POV- THE NEXT DAY

"Todays the day girls, time to kill the first selected." I point at two girls "You two go get the girl up to the roof, I'll be there soon, and make sure you bring gloves." The two girls scurry out of the room and get the girl to the roof.

I decide that I should go to the roof and get ready for the rebels. I make my way to the roof and the three girls are already up there. "Hi girls fancy seeing you here." I wink at the two girls.

The lady turns around just as the rebels come onto the roof. I put some gloves on and grab a gun, "Any last words before you go."

She leans her head two inches away from mine, "I knew there was a reason to hate you."

I pull the gun up to her head, "Good bye Cealana." I pull the trigger and her head goes back, blood dripping from her head as her eyes go grey. "Leave her on the ground, we have to go to the nearest safe room."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Prince Alexander's POV

Once the rebel attack was over I got a call from the palace, "Hello, what is the progress of cleaning up the palace."

"Well Prince Alexander, it's doing well-"

"Ok did you find where the rebels entered."

"They entered from the roof, but there is something you should know."

"What is it."

"Lady Cealana is dead."


	8. Chapter 5- The Birth Of A Royal

Hey my fantastic readers, so I'm thinking that before school starts I will update maybe every 2 or 3 days, but the update will be a little short. Once school starts since I have a week to write, the chapters will be longer. Also I'm going to get more in the girls POVs now that we know the princes. Also every week at the end of the update there will be questions that you can answer. Also as we go along you will get to know me a little more, every update I'll have one fact about me. Also I'm figuring out the story as I go, it took like 20 minutes to figure out who will be killed. Also at the beginning of each update I will put the main girl, but don't worry lots of girls will be mentioned in each chapter. PLEASE DON'T BE THE KIND OF PERSON THAT SKIPS OVER MY BOOK TO HER GIRL! So another thing is that when you review and you entered a girl that gives your girl(s) an advantage so don't forget that. Anyway lets get on with this. Star girl today is… Lady Cealana.

Prince Christian's POV

My brother refuses to come out of the room, ever since the attack and the death of a selected he has began to believe that it was all his fault. "Come on Xander, it's not your fault." I knock on his door and stand waiting for him to answer, no answer. "Look I know you're still mad at me about the Lady Monday situation but you have come out to show your strong. You are the crown prince of Ilea you have to show your strong." After 2 more minutes he came out.

"I'm not coming out for you, I'm coming out for Lady Cealana." He walks away from me like I was not even there. I follow him into dads office.

"I think today on the report we should announce the death of Cealana and when the funeral will be." My brother stands up tall still having puffy cheeks from crying.

My dad stands, "you two," he points at us, "Get a slideshow together to present at the report to honor her. Get the phone and call her family. The funeral will be in two days." He walks over to the guard, "Officer Markson please go and get America." The guard starts running to my moms office. "Go now, I will see you later."

I follow my brother out, "I'll handle the parents, you can start on the speech." I say to my brother, he nods and walks away with a stoic expression. I get out the phone and call Cealana's parents.

"Hello." A woman answers it.

"Um hi, may I please speak to Mr. Thomas Volkovas." The woman yells to Thomas.

"Hello," Cealana's dad answers.

"Hello, this is Prince Alexander, I have some news about your daughter."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

America's POV

I walk into the woman's room, its getting hard to walk as I get into my 8th month with this little monster in my stomach. I wave at the guards as I walk through the door of the women's room. "Goodmorning ladies, I am giving you your first project in the selection." Just as I sit down I feel kicking in my lower stomach, which hurt… A LOT. "So girls split yourself up into two groups of six and one group of five." The girls started splitting themselves up into groups. Delta, Monday, Eris, Callie, and Jessy were all in a group. Bristol, Isabelle, Jazlyn, Jessamine, and Cynthia. The last group was Olivia, Midna, Haven, Emily, and Diamond. "Delta, you are the leader of your group and your group is in charge of the food for Cealana's funeral. Isabelle, you are the leader of your group and your group is in charge of the guest list. Haven, you are the leader and your group is in charge of the decor. I hope to see you girls tonight on the report." I walked out of the door and ran into Emily Leger.

"Oh Queen America, I'm so sorry." She looked like she was about to start crying.

"It's ok Lady Emily." I look at her, she really looks like a mix between her father and mother. I kept in touch with Lucy, not Aspen but after my second child Lucy and Aspen moved away to Italy to protect the Italian royal family. I have a feeling that Aspen did not get over me yet but oh well. "You really look like your mother and father." She looked at me curious like she did not know what I was talking about.

"You knew my mother and father?"

"Yes, but that is for another time and day, go do your work with your group." Suddenly I drop down to the floor screaming in pain. I can feel my water breaking as I tumble down.

"Queen America are you ok?" Emily looks very worried as she tries to hold me up.

"Get a maid to get my husband then my family." She runs into the women's room in a panic.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emily Leger's POV

I walk into the women's room panicking as I try and find a few maids. "Something is happening to Queen America someone HELP!" A bunch of maids came by and I started telling the what to do and where to go. Some of the girls looked panicked while others did not care. How can you not care about the queen of the country.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Prince Christian's POV

I knock on Lady Avery's door and she answers it right away.

"Oh, um… hello Prince Christian." She looks a little surprised.

"Hi Lady Avery, may I come in." She looks a little nervous and opens the door. I see of course my brother sitting on her bed. "Brother what are you doing here?"

"Avery is teaching me her work." I look to see them both wearing sweatpants.

"What is her job exactly." My brother gets a little nervous as he tells me.

"She is a street fighter." What?! Why do we have her here if she fights for a living.

"Brother may I talk to you-" a maid comes rushing into the room.

"Queen America is giving birth." I rush to the Infirmary and the nurse tells me and my brother to wait outside. 20 minutes later the nurse calls us in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for reading!

Interesting fact about me: I watch too much Law and Order SVU.

Questions for today…

Do you think something should happen at the funeral?

What do you think of Emily Leger?

Do you think there can be something between Avery and Alexander?

What should America's baby boy be named?

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 6- Old Friends and Mysteries

Hey people, so there was one name that I really loved and this chapter is sort of unexpected, I don't want to get to the funeral yet because when the queen gives birth everything gets postponed. I started school so next update will be next wednesday. I will try to update maybe twice a week but only when I'm doing a filler chapter or when I owe you a chapter. Today there will be lots of P. from different people and the star girl today is… Queen America. Hint Hint, Somehow everything revolves around her, EVERYTHING…

America's POV

After so much work and pain to get this child out, the thing came out and While I was holding him, I passed out. Good job America, pass out with a second old baby.

"America," I felt someone poking at my ribs and waking me up.

"Maxon…" I slowly open my eyes to find Maxon staring at me very worried. This was the 4th time I have given birth and every time he has to wake me up when I'm suffering the aftermath.

"America, we have to name the little guy." Maxon continued to poke me until I was fully awake.

"Hmmmmm, I like the names Arizona, Ethan, and Jacob." I thought about this before I even had any children, before I decided to name the twins Alexander and Christian, I had these names in mind.

"I like Ryland and Ryder." I glared at Maxon, he knew I hated those names.

"I am not naming my precious baby boy those names." There was a reason I hated those names. Back in the selection two guards that patrolled around the garden were spies from the rebels and those were their names. Ever since then he has teased me about it.

After a few minutes of fighting over the name we finally chose.

"Arizona is fine" Maxon looked defeated as he admitted to that. Suddenly there's a knock on the door, two people come into the room, the two people I never wanted to see again in my life.

 _Flashback…_

 _It's been two days since the rebel attack on the castle. Celeste's funeral is today and all the selection have come back to the castle to come. I have to say I miss her a lot, we were just starting to get along. I hear a knock on my door interrupting my thoughts. "Come in." I look up to see Kriss standing at my doorway tears in her eyes._

" _I have gotten eliminated." As much as I feel bad for her I am trying to hide a big smile. He chose me. I open my arms for a hug but she does not come. her expression turns cold. "He chose you. After all this time after everything that you did." Her voice kept on raising with each word then suddenly her voice drops down. "He chose you."_

" _Kriss I hope you find true love, and I know you can live without Maxon in your life. I'm sorry, I really am but Its Maxons decision not mine. If I was him I would choose you because I cause way too much trouble."_

 _She stared at me. "Well lets eliminate the trouble." She lunged toward me throwing punches and biting me. I kept my calm and tried to push her off, I finally kicked her off of me but she threw my chair to my desk at me and it ended up hitting the window. My window shattered and she picked up a piece of glass and stabbed me in my shoulder. Everything went black and the guards came._

 _End of flashback_

She got away with it because she said she was using self defence, she said I attacked her. Maxon wanted to kill her but I told him that she was just really upset. She stayed a three and nobody knew about what happened.

"Hi America, OMG its been like forever." She comes in to hug me. "Your child is so cute can I hold him." She is a little to perky for my liking. Maxon stared at her with a blank expression.

"Kriss, we have had a past and I don't think you can hold the baby today." She made a puppy dog face and stormed out the room. "Someone needs a little mental help, and a lesson on how not to act like a two year old. Seriously I remember when May used to do that."

"Should I go talk to her." Maxon asked me.

"Talking could not hurt, unless she pulls out a gun." Maxon runs out the room and guess who I'm stuck with. "Hi Aspen."

Diamonds POV

Spending time with the other selected is hard because I don't know which ones that might stab me in the back. Right now I am spending time with isabelle at the pool. Angelina and Avery are also here but they are sleeping.

"Hmmm… I wonder what will happen if we threw them in the pool." I looked at her with a wicked smile on my face.

"I think they will be very happy." We got up and tip-toed over to them. I picked up Avery and she picked up Angelina.

"On the count of three." We started rocking them back and forth. "One, two." We screamed three so that they would wake up. "Three." They screamed as they hit the water. Me and Isabelle started laughing. Next thing I know i'm in the water to. "Hey" I looked at Avery as she got out of the water smiling.

"I had to, it's payback." Suddenly we hear yelling voices coming from behind a wall.

"I'm going to go and investigate." I started walking but was stopped by Avery.

"I'm coming to, your going to need a fighter." Isabelle and Angelina stayed behind while we went.

"Maxon, I'm sorry for showing up here uninvited but I had to see my daughter." That voice it sounds familiar…

"Kriss, I-"

"Mom" I walk out from behind the wall. "What are you doing here." She looks pretty surprised. "Yeah, surprised to see me, I can say the same." I run off and I know she is following me.

Aspan's POV

"America, I-"

"Save it Aspan, go back to your own family and stop bothering mine." My America, my angry America, always so angry at me.

"No America, I wont leave you, I love you." She looked surprised, and I meant it.

"You and Lucy went off on your own which you did. You have a beautiful young woman and a wife. You don't need me."

"That's the thing America, I do need you, Lucy got in a car accident…"

Unknown POV

"Ugh I have had enough of all this waiting around, I need to kill someone." I was so sick and tired of everything in this palace, I needed to leave. I had to win though, and to do that I needed to stay.

"Patience, let them be happy. We need a plan and I have to contact the rebels."

"Ok fine, we need a plan, can you please make one then. It is so annoying watching everyone have fun. So who is our next target."

"Lady Emily."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you guys so much for reading next update will be on wednesday.

Random fact about me. I am right now charging my phone from my computer.

Questions:

What did you think about the baby name?

What did you think about Kriss?

What do you think about the new group of friends (Isabelle, Diamond, Avery, and Angelina)?

Is Lucy dead?

What do you think about soon to be lady Emily's death, any thoughts?

xoxoxoxoxo

-Mya


	10. Chapter 6- The Funeral Gone Right

Hello my fantastic readers.I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry, I had the flu and I could not get out of bed for like a week so i'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. SO… This chapter is going to be the funeral. It's going to be a day of grief and drama because some secrets are going to be coming out. A lot of people commented on how to many POVs was confusing so… yeah. BTW I would like you to go back to my last chapter and take a look on the last sentence of the first author's note. HInt Hint, Somehow everything revolves around her, EVERYTHING… HINT HINT!

Star Girl today is unknown… WHAT!? Mya you can't do that. I just did. Only one POV today. People are going to say her name so I will leave a blank anywhere her name is there. The number of spaces are NOT the amount of letters that are in her name, just to clear that up.

Unknown POV

"Miss, you have to get ready for Lady Cealana's funeral." My maid walks through the room to the closet. "Hmmm. lets see… ah here, the dress I made for you a long time ago." She pulls out a beautiful mermaid dress with a large ruffled bottom and sweetheart neckline top, it was gorgeous, it was me.

"Wow. Its… its beautiful." I quickly put it on, along with black pumps. My maids put a smoky eye for my makeup and a nude eye shadow. They put my hair up into a braided bun with a diamond headband that looked like a queen. I simply looked, not like my usual self. I look like a queen. Being here has made me soft, I have not killed anyone yet even though I have been apart of it. I do feel sorry for Lady Cealana, she did not need to know of us.

 _Flashback_

 _As we are bringing Lady Cealana to the roof we pass a couple guards. I lean over to Lady _ the other girl with me. "Have you ever killed someone before." I whisper into her ear when Lady Cealana is chatting to a guard from the royal stables._

" _No." She whispers back._

" _Are you nervous." She looks at me with a look like, You Better Not Be Turning Soft. "About getting caught I mean."_

" _No Lady _ is a good leader." I'm starting to get really nervous, I came for the crown not to kill. If I back out they will kill me though._

 _End of flashback_

I'm definitely turning soft, this is bad. Next we are supposed to kill Lady Emily, I don't think I can handle that. I know I came for the crown but I am starting to like it here, the dresses, everyone caring for you, a nice family, and love, something that I have never experienced. All my family does is pushes me harder and harder to be like them and my brothers. Suddenly I bump into someone, losing track of thought. "Oh hi Emily, I'm sorry I was thinking too much." She looked beautiful, that dress was really made for her. She was wearing a black v-neck gown that flowed down and left a little train. She had her dirty blonde hair down and curled in big waves.

"It's ok, I love daydreaming to, I do it a lot." She laughed. "Come on let's go in together."

I was a little nervous at accepting but I can't compromise the mission. "Ok" We walked in together and nobody was there yet. "i'm going to go and sit over there." I point to a seat in the third row. I start walking over there as _ comes through the door.

"Well hello, hello." She comes and sits next to me, I see her in her beautiful ball gown with a detailed top. She looked at me a mysterious look on her face. "Are you ready to kill."

"I was born ready." I say even though i'm not doing the killing i'm part of it which means that if I tell the prince about it, i'm done.

The rest of our group walks in and _ gets into position, she asks to use the bathroom and gets the rebels in position.

"Emily Leger it is now time for your speech." Emily went up to the podium and started talking.

"Cealana was one of my friends and I really miss her." She starts tearing up. "I remember that the first day I went up to her and asked her to be my friend. She said no." Everyone in the audience including Emily lets out a little laugh. "Then I started hanging out with her and more and more." She smiled. "She taught me how to ride horses and that is what we did everyday at sunrise, ride horses to the forest and then climb a tree and watch the sunrise." The girl sitting next to me looks at me.

"Showtime." I quickly look at Emily then at the door. A worried expression is plastered on my face. _I have to stop this._ Just then the rebels come bursting in with our leader in a black suit and mask. I quickly run over to Emily right as the shot is fired. I feel blood on my stomach as I look up at Emily. She is terrified and so am I. Someone picks me up and that is the last thing I see as everything goes black.

" _Lady _ do you take prince Alexander to be you husband." I look at my prince, he reaches my hand up to my cheek and wipes a tear from my face._

" _I do." I look at the sparkle in his eyes, his smile warms my heart._

" _Prince Alexander do you take Lady _ to be your wife."_

 _He looks at me and almost immediately says, "I do."_

" _You may now kiss the bride." He leans over to me and kisses me with passion, and there is a spark. I kiss him back and he smiles at me. Next thing I know is he lifts me up and everyone cheers._

 _The party is wonderful, it has a photo booth and a huge stage for dancing. My prince introduces me to a bunch of family and foreign princes and princesses. Finally I see America onstage._

" _Quiet down, Quiet down."She taps on the mike and turns her attention to us. "I have an announcement to make and a song to sing so let's make this quick." Everyone laughs at her remark. "So when I met this wonderful woman it was the second day in the selection. She is definitely going to be a good princess and queen. I love her and my son with all my heart and I know they will succeed in running this kingdom. Thanks to her we have already had a peace treaty with the southern rebels and we have had a lot more allies. Thank you for this Princess _. Anyway to get to the announcement, Maxon and I will be retiring from the throne in one year. But for now we will let you two enjoy your honeymoon days. I hope to be a grandmother soon by the way." Everyone laughs and I blush. "Speaking of babies, I'm having another baby or two, i'm having twins." Everyone including Alexander and I start gasping, I never knew someone at her age that can still have kids. "So now I have a song to sing for the married couple's first dance." Alexander and I walk up to the stage and he grabs my hand while I put my hand on his shoulder._

" _Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

 _And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

 _Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

 _And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

 _In silent screams,_

 _in wildest dreams_

 _I never dreamed of this_

 _This love is good, this love is bad_

 _This love is alive back from the dead_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me_

 _Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_

 _And I could go on and on, on and on_

 _Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you_

 _But you're still gone, gone, gone_

 _Been losing grip,_

 _oh, sinking ships_

 _You showed up just in time_

 _This love is good, this love is bad_

 _This love is alive back from the dead_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me_

 _This love left a permanent mark_

 _This love is glowing in the dark_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me_

 _Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_

 _Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees_

 _When you're young you just run_

 _But you come back to what you need_

 _This love is good, this love is bad_

 _This love is alive back from the dead_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me_

 _This love left a permanent mark_

 _This love is glowing in the dark_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me"_

 _She finished up the song and everyone clapped. "I Love you." I said and he smiled._

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- This is not appropriate for children under 14_

 _Right when we got into the room, he started kissing me. Kissing me like he wanted more of me and I knew I had to give him everything. I kissed him back and he pushed me back into a wall. I started ripping off his tie and suit coat and he turned me and started undoing the buttons of my dress. I had on the most beautiful wedding dress ever, it had somewhat of a sweetheart neckline and it was a gown with a train and lace at the bottom. Suddenly when he got it off I felt self conscious. He took the dress off and there I was in my white lacey bra with matching underwear. He turned me around and started kissing a trail down to the top of my underwear. We then went over to the bed and took the rest of our clothing off…_

 _End of dream_

I awake to a pair of blue eyes staring at me, I start yelling like crazy.

"Shh shh, you're okay Lady _." I finally realize that he is Prince Alexander, I immediately sit up and try to bow. "No need for that."

"How long was I out."

"For 3 days, not to long but enough to miss what happened." I suddenly realize.

"Oh my god, is Emily ok." Tears immediately come to my eyes.

"She is fine, but why did you save her."

"She did not deserve to die, neither did Cealana." I then start crying, _I helped killed Cealana, I should tell him but I have a better idea._

"I know but the rebels are awful."

"I want to see Emily." I try and get out of bed but Prince Alexander pushes me back on the bed.

"I'll go and get her, just don't move." He walks out of the room and 5 minutes later Emily walks into the room.

"Oh my god _ you're awake." She came running in and went to hug me. "What you did was awesome, I would be to scared to do anything like that. I hug her more and the prince comes back in.

"After you get recovered can you go on a date with me." He stared at me with his charming smile.

"Sure." I smiled back and turned back to Emily. " Can you get the nurse to get me a wheelchair so we can go on her walk.

She nodded her head and went to the doctor. Prince Alexander walked out and winked at me. I blushed right as Emily came walking in with a wheelchair.

"Come on let's go." She helped me into the wheelchair and we went outside. _Should I tell her._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I'm still so sorry about the late update but this week I will make it up to you. *winks* P.S. the dress pictures are on my profile.


	11. Chapter 7- The target and the rebel

Hi my fantastic readers! So i'm changing the days I update, i'm going to update every thursday or friday because on monday and wednesday I have dance. So I saw comments and views, I am really surprised I had 25 views on the last chapter and only 3 comments. Please comment so I can start responding to the comments. In this chapter the mystery girl will finally be known, no mystery anymore. Also discover the friendship between the target and the rebel.

Mystery girls POV

Today is the report, Today we are announcing the latest rebel attack. I have to have a speech ready by then. It's 5 minutes until the report and I still don't have a speech.

"You look nervous." I turn around and there is the one and only Prince Alexander. I start to curtsy but he shakes his head at me. "No need. I saw you pacing outside and was wondering if you need some encouragement." He looked generally nice, I wonder why my parents hate him and his family so much.

"Um… Sure I guess I can use some encouragement. I had to write a speech for today but I thought I could wing everything and now I don't know if I can actually do that." He puts a hand on my shoulder causing me to get the chills. He looks me up and down admiring my dress or my body, _I hope it's my body._

I am wearing a dark green strapless gown with ruffled layers. My maids kept my jewelry simple with a silver charm bracelet that my mom gave me and a small diamond ring left over from my grandmother. I am rocking a dark green smokey eye with winged eyeliner and nude lip gloss. I put my hair up in a high ponytail with a jeweled head band that looked like a crown.

A person that works on The Report walks out, "where have you've been the show starts in one minute." We follow him inside to the set and I get in my seat. I see Prince Alexander wink at me and a few girls behind me giggle thinking it is for them.

"Welcome to The Report, I'm your host Conny Flufferman and today we have some devastating news." She paused for a minute to look at all of us and then the royal family. "Prince Alexander, Prince Christian can you please come up here and tell us the important news." Prince Alexander and Prince Christian went up to Conny and some background people rolled out a podium.

Prince Christian starts, "During the grieving of losing Lady Cealana a rebel attack took place." He paused waiting for his brother to say the next line.

"But the good news is nobody died this time. Lady Emily was the target for this attack but someone saved her life."

"Lady Jessy come up here." That's my cue, I walk up to the podium and smile at the camera. The prince's move back to their seats and I start my speech.

"Hi my name is Jessy Durham." I pause for effect and then continue. "I'm here to share a very devastating story that has happened recently to me." Before I continued I remember earlier when I made a deal with the leader of the selection rebel group. _I won't mention you and you won't kill any of my friends or me, oh and another thing I am not a part of this little group anymore._ She thought about the deal for a while then agreed. "On that devastating day, me and Cealana went up to the roof. I liked Cealana so we to the roof, she said it was beautiful. I could tell she loved nature and animals because of the way she looked at the sky." I take a deep breath and a tear slides down my cheek _thank god for waterproof makeup._ "We just stood there not talking until the rebels came. They grabbed her and I tried to run to her but it was to late." I pause and start crying, Prince Alexander comes over and rubs my back. I start to continue, "They shot her and I… I started running for my life and I jumped off the roof onto the north tower. I made myself look dead but I wasn't. They went into the castle and all I did to stop them was nothing." The prince hugs me and Emily gets up even though she is not supposed to and runs to me. Conny comes back up to the stage and says something about going to commercials. "It- was- all- my- fault-" I say between sobs. After 2 minutes of this I let go and wipe my face. "I think i'm ready to continue." My maids come and freshen up my makeup and I got ready for the camera.

"Hi and we are back again so that lovely Lady Jessy can finish her speech."

"Thank you." I say before stepping up to the podium. "Lady Cealana was a tragedy and I am so sad about that so I wanted to change my ways. I wanted to start being more confident and helping towards others." I pause for effect then keep going. "At Lady Cealana's funeral Lady Emily was going up to say her speech. Half way through the rebels bursted through the doors and I was not going to let them hurt someone." I pause again to catch my breath. "I saw them point a gun towards Emily. I raced up to the front of the room just in time for the bullet to hit me." Emily comes up to me and hugs me tightly.

"And I thank you forever doing that." Just then I hear the camera turn off, what a good ending.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bonus POVs

Christian's POV

As I watch Lady Jessy give the speech I know that I want her and I need to make an elimination, I want it down to the elite. After the report I go to visit Lady Jessy, her room is two doors down from Monday's room. I knock on her door and she answers with only a towel on her.

"OH MY GOD!" She starts looking scared and opens her mouth, I put a finger to her mouth and walk through her door.

"I don't suggest opening the door in your towel." I stare at her, she has some muscle and I start to wonder where she got it from. "So I wanted to ask if you would come on a date with me tomorrow at noon instead of lunch." She smiles and nods.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully I won't be in my towel."

I give her a mysterious smile, "I wouldn't mind." I see her tense and before I can say anything I walk out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alexander's POV

After the report I walk Lady Emily to her room and we talk for a bit. I then decide to go see Jessy which is in the other hallway. When I walk past Lady Monday's room I hear giggles and laughter. There is a little mail slot and I know i'm nosey so I look in, of course my brother is in there kissing her. After walking two doors down i'm at Jessy's room, I quickly knock on the door hoping she is awake. She opens the door with black silk pajamas and her hair in a bun.

"Come in." She opens the door wider and I walk into the room.

"You did a great job today with the speech, I was wondering if tomorrow for dinner, I could take you to a restaurant in angeles.

"Hmmm. Out of this castle for dinner… Sure!" I Smiled and walked out her door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE!

So anyway I want to talk to you about updates. I owe you guys an update for missing one last week. I will give you that update the week after next week because next week is my birthday, 10/10 yay! SO… next week there will only be one update. BTW I'm planning a halloween ball for this Fanfic. so please give me ideas and not to spoil it too much but some secrets are coming out.

Questions this week:

What do you think about the not such a mystery mystery girl?

Lady Jessy has two dates with the prince tomorrow. Hmmm… Should there be some drama in the women's room?

When do you want to find out who is in the selected rebel group and how?

When should the next elimination be?

Who do you want me to mention more?

Interesting fact about me: My birthday is October 10th


	12. Sorry

Im so sorry but I think i'm going to take a break on this story. I have come to a writers block and with school and everything i can't really do anything. I can't make a promise I can't keep. Sorry

-Mya


End file.
